Finally, Yours
by GiveMeJustAMinute
Summary: "I trace my thumb down hard on your name, feel my pulse just beneath it..." Little Two-shot fluffy thing. "And then you notice that she's staring at you, and she's smiling like you just told her the nicest thing, like she's happy to look at you."
1. I Love You

I draw your name on my skin and revel in the feeling of being yours. Even if I'm not truly yours, it feels like it.  
So it has to mean something.

I glare down at the name scrawled on my wrist in blue ink, and wish it were different. Wish it was his, and not yours.

But I can't want that, because it's you, and I want you, more than I've ever wanted anyone. Even him.

I trace the lines with my finger, wondering how just your name can make me smile. You made it beautiful, your word. How can a word be beautiful?

But I try not to question it as I continue following the lines with my finger.

Am I beautiful now too? Because I've got your name on me, and damn is your name wonderful.

I used to think it was odd, but now it's you and I love it.

I love it.

I love _it._

Right?

I press my thumb down hard on your name, feel my pulse just beneath it, and drag my thumb down, scowling.

How can you do this to me?

I resist the urge to scream as your once name, now a blue smudge, like a bruise, stings. It burns down, crawling under my skin and racing through my veins.

Before I can react, before I can claw you out, your name hits my heart, and stops it.

I love...

I try to breathe but I can't, it hurts too much.

"I love you." I gasp out, my heart instantly starting again, then skipping a beat when you look up at me from where you sat across from me.

I just...

"I-" No. Stop talking.

But you just smile, and nod your head. Again my heart stops, but this time you start it. By picking up your pen, pink, and grasp my hand, writing ticklishly on my palm.

You pull away and I look down, and my heart surges, double time.

I smile back at you, finally I'm yours.

I close my hand around your word, and I know it's made me beautiful.

Finally, I'm yours.

* * *

For the next few days I watch it fade, staring at your name and willing it to stay. But I calm myself when I remember you can always make me yours again. When you draw over again, with pink, on those fading letters.

**CAT**


	2. I Forgot To Tell You

It's almost funny; the way it happens. One second you're sitting in silence, unsure of whether anything really happened, or if you imagined it completely. You're drawing, sketching, your heart out on the page; lost in the curves and lines that are so much easier to understand. And then you notice from the corner of your eye that she's staring at you, and she's smiling softly; like you just told her the nicest thing, like she's happy to look at you.

You meet her gaze, and suddenly everything's loud. Every movement of her shoulders as they shift with her breaths, every inch of her skin, every dark brown streak of colour in her eyes, every deep red strand of hair; is screaming at you, and they're all saying 'Beautiful'.

She smiles at you deeply, her teeth ridiculously white in your mind, and soon enough you're smiling back.

"I forgot to tell you the other day," Her voice cuts through the noise in your head, and your blood starts humming with the sound her words make. "That I love you too." She finishes with another smile, her typical dimple popping up at the perfect moment.

A part of you wonders how someone could just forget to say that, but then you realise who she is, and how she is, and just shrug the curiousity off.

The rest of you is rejoicing. It did happen! You aren't crazy!

**_She likes you_**_ too!_

But all that is cut away when you find yourself leaning forward, lips pressed against hers, and Holy Hell. She's kissing back.

It takes about a second, and then another, and another, and another, before it ends and you've pulled back enough to breathe.

"Hmm, I was hoping you'd do that." She hummed, a lazy smile on her lips. Her lips... The ones you now know the taste of.

You smile back, slightly starstruck.

Cat was a mystery. She changed moods in a minute, attention in a second, and no matter how you looked at it, she had a little bit of everything you hated in her. But somehow, the mixture came out perfect, somehow she wasn't really all that mysterious.

Somehow she was the simplest thing you'd ever seen, with the biggest unanswered question you'd ever heard, and that just made it better. It just made falling for Cat that much more exhillarating on the way down, and once again you find yourself wondering how many more ways, that Cat would make you finally, hers.

* * *

**Okay, so I wasn't planning on making this anything more than a one-shot, but I forgot to click 'Completed', and then KoalaBear95 followed, and I figured, eh, why not? SO here it is, and yeah, I know it's not in the same perspective as the first, but to be fair I wrote this during class, and wasn't able to check if I'd gotten it right. :P Hope you enjoy, and I intend to just leave it here, (I don't even think it's very good...) but because I am way too nice for my own good, if someone does want more, I shall try my hardest. :)**


End file.
